


Winter Is Coming

by Wolfman_Jagger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya-centric, Assassin Arya, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, F/M, Faceless Arya, Lady (ASoIaF) Lives, M/M, Queen Arya, Queen Daenerys, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, The Faceless Men, Warg Arya Stark, Wargs (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfman_Jagger/pseuds/Wolfman_Jagger
Summary: Arya Stark is back and ready to avenge her family and save whats left of it while making enemies, friends, and maybe even a love. Follow her journey to watch her flourish from a hardened scarred wolf to a huge puppy to the most important people.





	Winter Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Arya-Centric and this places arya around 16 the time she left the house of black and white and she was 8 when ned was executed. Bran will be 15, Rickon 10, Jon 21, Sansa 18, Dany is 22, Margaery is 21.
> 
> Also I brought people back to life, dont worry i will make sure Ramsay and Joffrey SUFFER!!!

Arya Pov-

Fake; that's what almost every noble in all of Westeros is. They use fake personalities, fake friendships, fake alliances, fake trust, fake words and they use it all to get more power, nothing is enough for them. But then again, I used to be apart of organization that changed their face in order to assassinate people. 

Right now Oberyn Martell, the infamous Red Viper is drinking and fucking like usual. He is ill-tempered, smart, and a great warrior. He's useful. It is desirable for him to be on my side, I'd hate to have to kill him, I quite like his personality. 

I am drug out of my thoughts when I hear the door handle jiggle. He's here. 

Oberyn Martell steps through the door, oblivious to my presence. As soon as he turn to close the door I come put of the shadows. When he turns around he opens his mouth to yell for his guards when he sees me but before he can do so my comrade Talia covers his mouth without making even the slightest sound. 

"Hello Red Viper, this is how this is going to work, I talk and you listen. Talia let him go," I said with no room left to argue. They did as I said Oberyn taking advantage of the use of questions. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" He spoke harshly but quietly trying not to alert the guards. 

"My name...is Arya Stark of Winterfell and this is Talia Hill. We are her because we could use your help." I said. His eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. 

"T-that's not possible, Arya Stark is dead, no one has seen her in 8 years. She is dead. Who are you really?" I looked at him with pity, 'how can he not see what was right in front of him?'

"It is true, I am Arya I was just living in braavos for a few years."

"Prove it."

"I cant," I said. 

"Then I can't believe you"

I huffed at him trying to think of a way to prove who I am. Other than my Stark looks...That's it!

"I heard some rumors," I paused, "I hear my dear aunt did not die at the Tower of Joy like everyone thought, I heard that she took cover here and has been living under you and your brothers supervision, is this true?" I said, secretly loving the look on his face.

"W-what are you talking about, there are no such rumors!" 

"Oh but there are, just not from the public, in my line of work you find many rumors that are useful and that may just be true. Now oberyn a way to prove my identity is to compare us, I was told many times that I looked like a copy of Lyanna Stark, so lets see if they were right shall we?" I said waiting for his response as Talia already sat down on his bed, bored with this conversation. 

"Fine, but if anyone finds put of her existence its her life and all of my houses lives in danger."

"I know, more than you know."

"Ok,"he nodded,"follow me and don't talk to anyone." I nodded and got followed him out the door with Talia hot on my trail.   
He lead us through hallways I quickly memorized in case anything were to happen. 

Oberyn stopped in front of a oak door with laughter sounding from the room. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing, lets just get this over with." He opened the door revealing 5 beautiful women. One with long brown hair with blonde weaved in and dark olive skin. Another one had brown hair tied into a braid with olive skin. The third one had short brown hair. The fourth one had her hair tied to the back of her head. Finally the fifth woman was tan, kissed by the Dornish sun, she had long black hair and dull grey eyes, 'this must be her'. 

"Father what is the matter? Who are these people?" The girl with the braided hair said never taking her eyes off of me. 

"I am Arya Stark," I said pulling my hood down revealing my long braided hair and my face with a scar starting from my cheek bone down to my jaw line.   
The looked shocked all looking at the black haired woman that just looked at me. 

"How? You disappeared from Kings Landi-" She stopped walking towards me to cup her nose after I punched her in the face. 

All of the other women in the room got up and started towards me until Oberyn raised his hand stopping them in their tracks. Oberyn and Talia walked over to them and went to sit down on the floor watching the two Starks. 

"This is not our place," he said quietly barely audible for me to hear. 

"What the hell?! What was that for?" Lyanna yelled. 

"What was it for?," I asked darkly. "It was for leaving my father alone, making him think he was alone that all of his family was dead and for not helping him when he was wrongly convicted of being a traitor, for leaving my sister at the mercy of Joffrey Baratheon, Cersie Lannister and the rest of the bloody nobels. For leaving her there, with no protection while you sat here safe from everyone, for leaving a 8 year old alone traveling Westeros by themselves, for letting my brother getting his head chopped of and having his own direwolves head sewn on his body then having his body paraded around, for doing nothing when my mothers throat was slit, her body stripped and thrown into the river and for letting my two youngest brothers getting captured by a monster worse than Joffrey and letting them make them prisoners in their own home. That's what that was for," I said coldly and softly. Lyanna began to run down her nose and lip. 

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, confused. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when your family need me," she said with a face full of regret.

"They're your family too, they are your pack," I said fixing her with a glare.

"By blood, maybe but I lost that right when I woke up in The Tower of Joy I came here and not Winterfell." 

"You really are stupid. They will accept you whether you came here or not, they know that you had reasons to go back. When I met Robert Baratheon he was kind of a perv and he was a fat, drunk fool that could even get off his horse with out help. They will see it from your view," I said silently excluding myself from that.

"Thank you for that." She gave me a gentle smile. 

"Thats what families for. Now back to business," I said leaving any little emotion behind. 

"Right, so exactly what are you doing here?" Oberyn asked. 

"Well I could use your help with something," I said glacing to my right to see the 3 unknown girls and Lyanna conversing with Talia. 'Seems we bore them'. 

"Something?"

"I have a plan to overthrow the throne and kill Boltons and Lannisters and capture Kingslanding, but I need your help, your not only a smart tactician but you have a army, I could attempt to rally the North but they wont, they wont follow a women and they some might follow but only because I'm a Stark but they dont want the red wedding to happen again,"I explained. 

"I see but if you capture Kingslanding what are you going to do with it?"

"I was going to get ready for a new queen or king. I am no queen, anyone can see that, my sister would probably do better. But I have to do it because I'm going to make sure the six kingdoms dont ever end up with a king or queen like Aegon, Joffrey, Robert, Cersie, or even Tywin. I'm going to clean Kingslandings and make the crown debt free," I responded. He pondered my answer for a few moment before filtering out another question. 

"Ok, all of that is logical but how are you going to make the crown debt free, Winterfell definitely doesn't have enough have, if I chose to help you Dorne could only give you so much, so how do you plan on getting the rest?"

"Im not taking anything from Winterfell I will take everything the Boltons have because they wont be needing it, then before I place Tommen at Casterly Rock I will take Half of their gold for compensation for the damage."

"Tommen? Baratheon? I thought you going to kill all the lannisters."

"Tommen and Myrcella havent done anything wrong, the rest on the other hand have. Also the Westerlands will go on a frezy for power without Tywin so before I kill him I will let Tywin teach Tommen to be a lord." When I finished Oberyn look at me like I was absurd. He needs to learn to use his resources better. 

"Letting him live? Thats asking to be stabbed in the back, with Tywins guidance and seeking revenge for his families murder he will surley turn on you."

"No he wont, reason one is because I can be a little scary when it comes to my family and reason two is that Tommen knows that his family was monsterous, Joffrey used to torture him when I was in Kingslanding its definitely gotten worse and reason three is that I'm sending Myrcella with him to co-lord with him, from what I seen from her is that she is smart, she isnt blind to whats around her, and Tommen is kind and smart, with Tywin they will be able to make the tough calls when neccesary, they wont be called a pushover when Tywin isnt there, he will teach them all he knows, with that the Westerlands follows me rather than the crown, and they will respect my decisions. If you are friends with the other lords rather than acquaintances they will follow you loyally. The people are what makes up the kingdom so treat them as equals, if they dont like you then its useless, they riot every two seconds then you waste your men on them while leaving yourself vulnerable to attack, every person matters, even the lowest of peasants."

"If you are sure I guess keeping Tywin alive with be helpful even if its a risk, also why co-lording and ladying, why not just Tommen? And you are right about the people and the whole respect thing. Finally, earlier you said "the six kingdoms" what did you mean, there are seven," Oberyn asked. Man did he ask alot of questions. He smart enough not to help without knowing what plans he is following.

"Tommen will be eaten alive by himself, he is too kind, but being kind is good, he is smart too but not as smart as Myrcella, she is kind but she can take the neccesary action, she is smart, she is a genius actually. After Tommen marries his wife will be trained to take Myrcella's spot if Myrcella wishes to leave and make her own life or if Tommen or Myrcella happen to die but that would be.. undesirable. When I take control over the Kingdoms I am making The North its own kingdom, of course we will still help the crown if we wish but we wont be tied down and we arent going to forcefully be called south, Starks dont belong in the South anyway," I finished. 

"Ah, I see, that might be a good idea. Now, my final question is, whats in it for me and Dorne? Why would I help you? Other than good ideas, you have given me no reason to follow you."

"I can give you revenge. I, more than anyone understand family loss and the need to avenge them. I can give you The Mountain and after Tywin fulfills his usefullness then me or you will kill him."

"Why me or you killing Tywin?"

"When I was traveling Westeros as a 8 year old I created a list, a list of people I was going to kill, The Mountain, Joffrey, Cersie, and Tywin is on it. I will allow you personally to kill the moumtain for your sisters, nephew, and neices murder," I explained.

"A list huh? Does it work?"

"It gave me a reason to continue to train, to live, and to fight, I would say it works."

"I might try that, thanks," he paused,"Arya Stark I will fight this war with you, you are smart, you are loyal to your family, and you understand my pain and my need to avenge Elia, thank you and may you finally avenge your pack," Oberyn said wholeheartedly. This went better than I thought it would, Oberyn might be someone I might consider a friend in the future.

"Ok then. After I handle the North I want you to move your army to the Riverlands, by then I will hopefully have it under my uncles control and we can keep my...reappearance underwraps. We need to take the Lions by surprise, Tywin Lannister is a most formidable opponent for us, everything must be of the utmost secrecy, a certain spider cant be reporting our movement's," I said explaining what he needs to do," I will send a raven when you neex to start moving your army North, take boats too because you will stick out like a storm thumb marching your army past Kingslanding and they will probably think you are attacking them and then our whole plan will be screwed." I waited a few moments for a response and began to speak again. "If by chance I somehow die, which would be very unlikely, I want you to take Sansa, Bran, and Rickon and hide them here and if you dont want them here putting your family in danger take them to the wall, my brother Jon should be there maube even my uncle benjen might be there but he has probably died. I'm trusting you Oberyn, I dont trust many people, especially with my family, don't make me regret it."

"I will help them Arya, but you will live and save them yourself so there really is no need for you to worry, Starks are hard to kill," he replied. I nodded and left him to his thoughts while I headed over to Lyanna's current position.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked ignoring the lingering eyes of the other girls.

"What is family for?" She joked. We stepped aside from the group and i began to explain what my plan was.

"Ok, I see how its a good idea but what does this have to do with me?" She asked with her head cocked to the side with a look of confusion on her face. I let out a breath.

"Because I need you to come back home, to Winterfell."

To Be Continued......


End file.
